ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dustin Vang
Dustin Vang Age: 21 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Race: Caucasian Nationality: American Height: 6'4 Weight: 220 Gender: Male Pantheon: Aesir Divine Parent: Thor Note Worthy Traits: Charisma 3 (Epic 2) History Music plays in the background, the intro to an ESPN specific documentary, “Welcome to ESPN, I’m John Williams, and this is my associate Mike Badden. Lots of things to talk about today for starters, College football, I don’t know about the rest of you, but this new kid, Dustin Vang? I’d be looking to recruit him sooner rather than later. Monster on the playing field, one hell of a quarterback.” “I know what you mean John, anyone who’s watched a game with Vang at the helm, would swear the kid was going at each one as though it was it’s own war. The coach might have the playbook but on the field? There’s no doubt about it, Vang’s the one giving the word and leading the team to victory. For those of you interested in how Vang got started, we’ve got an exclusive with his family and him coming up later that you won’t want to miss!” Later, after Georgetown trounces Villanova in a close match of thirty five to thirty one, the tv changes to reflect a more relaxed setting. A decent house in a seemingly quiet suburban area, on screen was a pleasant looking woman with dirty blonde hair that was starting to gray only slightly. The interview began with the usual light talking and getting to know one another, before the questions in earnest started to fall. It had always been clear that Dustin was destined for greatness, as a boy keeping tabs on him was like trying to capture air. Day in and out barely stopping to come home to eat when he was summoned. This wasn’t due to the fact that he wasn’t happy, but just the simple act of joy he seemed to have when he was out in the grass and mud. Football, soccer, tag, wrestling, if it was physically tasking and active he couldn’t help but be right there. Often times his mother wondered if it was the lack of a father figure in his life that lead him to the more active lifestyle. Bonding with the fathers of his friends to fill that need perhaps, but he never showed a significant level of unhappiness with his mother as his sole guardian. School was another thing entirely for the young man, it wasn’t that he wasn’t capable just that he didn’t apply himself. Homework was never something that he could find the energy to do, but when the tests came he more than proved his ability to retain the knowledge that was taught came shining through. Dustin started focusing more heavily on his studies about his freshman year in highschool if only because they wouldn’t keep him on the team if he didn’t maintain a minimum grade average. The rest of the high school years flew by without incident; Team Captain, Varsity Quarterback, King of the school types. Dustin never really let it go to his head, stepping in to prevent bullies from working over the new kids and the ones that just weren’t the physically fortunate like himself. Early into his senior year was when Georgetown’s agent approached him speaking to him about scholarships and what the school could do for him. He wasn’t unwilling to listen but he patently withheld answering until he spoke to some people about his choices that he had available. Clearly he chose to take up the banner of Georgetown for anyone familiar with the games he dominates in. The first few years proved to be much like his time in highschool, energetic and a gifted student. Working on his game time with the rest of the team over the years till now lead quarterback for college. About this point the interview ends, since there wasn’t anything particularly to continue, Dustin doesn’t speak on camera often, not out of pride but just because he could be spending that time working with the team to strengthen them and himself. Or what really happened between high school and his acceptance into Georgetown college. After college interviews and the like, and the graduation of the class of 2009, Dustin made his way further north, not that Albany was a bad place but when you really wanted to rough it for your last hurrah before joining the semi adult world, you headed up into Newfoundland where the world was still somewhat untouched. Which given Dustin’s natural need to be compete and be successful was precisely where he went. Not knowing the truth of what was actually calling him up there. Unseasonably cold this year, considering it was summer last he checked and there was a snow still falling about him as the campsite was set up. Quiet, alone, just him and nature to do their own thing. At least that’s what he thought he had going on, in the distance he could hear some thunder, or maybe that was just some rocks tumbling from a cliff, either way he paid it no mind directly. At least, until a giant blue man came careening into his campsite and cratering not too far from his fire pit. Not a half second later the bolt of thunder struck the giant’s chest leaving it charred and broken while two more came running into the encampment. ~Seize the boy!~ Oh, hell no, they might be giants but there was no way in hell that he was just going to go about being ‘seized.’ Lurching into action as the two giants sprinted towards him. Rather than fleeing or running to the side he charged at them, sending his shoulder into shin of the one on the right just before it made contact with the ground. The resulting crash came from being caught completely off guard but the other giant was already turning to face him. Death? Imminent yet his blood was on fire, no where within him could he find the urge to flee from these things. Frost giants, he remembered the tales his mother had shared with him about the culture of his great grandparents. Fingers wrapping around a big rock even as he felt the surge of his adrenalin and his heart pumping the boiling ichor within him. The rock heaved at the standing giant catching it in the brow of his eye just at the corner. Shattering to keep it distracted before he moved again. Raining, of course it was raining now, thunder crackling about him, lightning striking not more than fifteen feet away from him, and when it did? A hulking being with red hair and a full beard, casually swinging his hammer with a grin on his face. “Truly ya be my son. No normal mortal would think to tackle a giant’s leg to knock him to the ground.” The boisterous laugh came from him was strangely familiar even if he didn’t manage to take his eyes off the giant. The second picking itself up moments later, only to find itself face to face with Mjolnir’s head, and the giant didn’t get back up a second time. When all was said and done, three frost giant’s hardly a sweat for Thor, had been felled and now he sat with Dustin, as a man might with his son to have the talk of how proud one might be in him. Ragnarok was coming, and with it the Giants were making their move to make the entire world suffer as much as it could. The other gods and himself were working on a way to stop it, but... there wasn’t enough time for them to work on the divine occurrences while taking care of the mortals on earth. But Midgard had its own defenders, people like Dustin, whom had their patrons and received the power of their divinity. Finding them and working against the Titan spawn would be in the future for the boy. The Thunder’s Alignment clamped around his neck easily by his ‘father.’ Before the God called out to Heimdall to return him to Asgard, leaving Dustin alone in the woods, for the rest of his camping trip. Dustin1.jpg Dustin4.jpg Dustin2.jpg Dustin3.jpg